


No quiero ver esto

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que ocurre durante y después del 5x03 "Free to be you and me".</p>
            </blockquote>





	No quiero ver esto

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito después del 5x03, y antes de saber lo que iba a pasar en la 6ta y 7ta temporada, y antes de saber que Chuck es Dios. Por suerte en la 8a las cosas están mejorando. Estoy subiendo a AO3 mis historias anteriores, para tener todo junto y fácil de encontrar.  
> De la serie Supernatural lo que más me inspira la relación entre Dean y Castiel, me parece una de las historias de amor más épicas y auténticas que he visto en la tv, por la forma en que estos dos seres crean un vínculo que trasciende la barrera de las especies, y cada uno cambia por completo el mundo del otro, con las consecuencias que pueda tener esto (que ya vimos que fueron bastante terribles). El 98 % de mis fics de Supernatural son con este pairing. Esta es PG 13, no hay nada explícito, pero sí insinuado, pretende ser humorístico.

Chuck estaba ebrio, como casi siempre. Ahora bebía más que antes. Lamentablemente, no era suficiente. Nunca era suficiente. Por milésima vez en los últimos meses deseó no haber sabido nunca la verdad. Todo sería más fácil si siguiera creyendo que sólo era un escritor que se inspiraba con el alcohol para escribir sus historias. Después de todo, no sería el único autor que necesitaba recurrir a sustancias químicas para crear sus obras. Aunque ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva, no entendía cómo no había sospechado que lo que bebía no era lo bastante fuerte como para inventar esas historias.   
Un profeta del Señor. Nada menos. Las visiones que tenía en sus borracheras no eran otra cosa que imágenes de cosas que realmente ocurrían, las terribles vidas de aquellos dos hermanos, que él había convertido en novelas de aventuras. No le había ido mal. Se vendieron bastante bien, para ser de ese género y hasta tenía clubes de fans. Un poco desquiciadas las fans a veces. Pero fieles a muerte. 

Fue terrible enterarse de que los pobres chicos existían de verdad. Por un momento se debatió entre la sorpresa de conocerlos y la decepción que le causó saber que después de todo, él no era el verdadero autor de aquellas novelas. Lo peor resultaba que las visiones no habían desaparecido ahora que lo sabía, sino que eran más frecuentes y terribles que antes. El dolor de cabeza era ahora casi permanente, a pesar de las bebidas cada vez más fuertes que tomaba. Y la compulsión a escribir lo que veía lo mantenía prácticamente pegado a la computadora. 

Últimamente se había complicado todo aun más. El Apocalipsis, nada menos. Ángeles y demonios en una batalla feroz por el planeta. Lucifer caminando sobre la Tierra. Ángeles malvados con planes retorcidos y ángeles rebeldes que se empeñaban en cambiar sus historias cuando ya las había escrito, lo que provocaba que sus visiones volvieran a cambiar y su dolor de cabeza se intensificara. Había gastado más papel imprimiendo una y otra vez las nuevas versiones de los últimos capítulos que en todo el resto de la serie. 

Todo se volvía más confuso cada vez. A veces ya no sabía si sus visiones cada vez más delirantes eran producto de su cerebro alcoholizado o eran verdaderas profecías. El arcángel que destrozó su casa parecía bastante real, y por lo que decían las noticias, realmente parecía el fin del mundo ahí fuera. Y la separación de los hermanos, por lo que había comprobado, parecía ser real también. 

Pero lo que estaba viendo en aquel preciso instante no podía ser verdad.   
Además de ser un profeta, deliraba. Parecía una más de sus visiones, empezaba con una dramática escena en que Castiel (el ángel) le hablaba a Dean de un peligroso ritual que iba a realizar al amanecer del día siguiente y que podría costarle la vida. De alguna manera incomprensible para las ya alcoholizadas neuronas de Chuck, terminaba en una absurda conversación en que Dean se proponía lograr que Castiel no muriera virgen.   
Tomó la botella de tequila y dio un largo trago. Si se emborrachaba lo suficiente, tal vez desaparecería y volvería a tener las visiones proféticas que le ayudarían a entender aquel caos. Pero no sirvió de nada. Cerraba los ojos y volvía a ver la cara de pánico del ángel en el prostíbulo. ¡Lo había llevado a un prostíbulo! ¡Y lo hacía tomar cerveza, además! El ángel bebía un vaso de un trago, como si fuera agua, mientras el mayor de los hermanos lo observaba, divertido. 

Chuck se frotó los ojos y se mojó la cara con agua fría. Después metió la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua, pero la visión no se fue. Derrotado, decidió no luchar más contra las visiones. Tal vez si las veía hasta el final, desaparecerían y podría dormir un rato. Se sentó en lo que quedaba del sillón, con la cabeza entre las manos y la mirada resignada fija en la pared, como quien se dispone a ver un programa de televisión. La diferencia estaba en que el programa ocurría en su propia mente, no podría apagarlo o cambiar de canal. Por suerte tenía suficientes bebidas a su alcance. 

Castiel, aún aterrorizado, se fue con la prostituta, después de escuchar los rápidos consejos de Dean. Chuck rogó a quien fuera que la imagen continuara enfocada en Dean. Realmente no quería ver la otra escena. Pero lo que deseara no había funcionado nunca para controlar sus visiones. Afortunadamente esta vez su deseo se cumplió, porque siguió viendo a Dean charlando con otra chica, hasta que escuchó un grito de horror. 

Chuck parpadeó, asombrado una vez más de cómo su mente trabajaba, mezclando las auténticas profecías con aquella ridícula escena: la prostituta gritando y arrojándole cosas a Castiel, que afortunadamente seguía vestido y con la gabardina puesta, lo que probaba que la razón de que la chica gritara no tenía nada que ver con… bueno, lo que fuera. Chuck no se atrevía a ir más allá en sus pensamientos. Después de todo, seguía siendo un ángel. ¿O ya no?

Finalmente ambos huyeron de los guardias por el callejón, Dean riéndose a carcajadas como nunca lo había visto anteriormente desde que empezó todo aquello, y Castiel todavía desconcertado, sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado, pero feliz de ver reír a Dean. Aparentemente, él tampoco lo había visto reír antes. Dean rodeó los hombros de Castiel con un brazo sin dejar de reírse, y se dirigieron al auto. Hasta Castiel sonreía un poco. 

Chuck se preguntó porqué su visión no terminaba ahí. Bebió otro largo trago, de cerveza esta vez, con la esperanza de que la mezcla de bebidas hiciera su efecto y se apagara de una vez la televisión de su mente. Presentía que no deseaba seguir viendo aquello. Y estaba seguro de una cosa: no iba a escribir aquella escena jamás. Sus lectores no se lo perdonarían. O tal vez sí, y hasta les podría gustar. Se imaginó lo que haría Becky con una escena como ésa y se estremeció de pánico. No, mejor no escribirla. Tenía bastante con presenciarla. 

La supuesta profecía continuaba y durante un aterrador momento, Chuck se preguntó si terminaría antes o después del momento en que Dean cumpliera su promesa: evitar que Castiel muriera virgen. Que fuera antes, por favor. De verdad no quería presenciar esa parte. Se bebió media botella más de tequila, pero las imágenes no cesaron. Dean y Castiel estaban de regreso en el Impala, aunque el primero había dejado de reír. Probablemente estaba pensando en donde conseguir otra chica, ya que no había otro prostíbulo en el pueblo, pensó Chuck.   
Castiel se disculpaba por lo que había causado, y le decía a Dean que no importaba, que valoraba su intención, pero que realmente él no tenía ninguna necesidad de sexo. Y menos con alguna de aquellas desgraciadas chicas, que detestaban lo que tenían que hacer para ganarse la vida. Dean no decía nada. Llegaron al vetusto edificio donde iban a realizar el ritual, dispuestos a esperar el amanecer. Dean se sentó en la cama, Castiel en una silla frente a la mesa. 

Claro, era eso, pensó Chuck. Ahora sí tenía sentido. Seguramente ese ritual tenía una importancia fundamental para detener el Apocalipsis y por eso la visión no había concluido aún. Lo del prostíbulo fue sólo una anécdota. No quedaría mal como entretenimiento antes de lo realmente importante, si es que se decidía a escribir todo lo que había visto. Esto si parecía una profecía real. Querían atrapar a un arcángel con ese ritual. ¿Otro arcángel? ¡No, por favor! Con uno ya tenía suficiente. Ah, era el mismo. Bien. No quería conocer a otro. Todavía no había podido reconstruir su casa del todo. 

La bebida empezó a marearlo, pero la visión proseguía. Oh, por favor, había empezado a delirar otra vez. ¿Por qué le había dado en su delirio por la virginidad de Castiel? No, no quería ahondar en las profundidades de su mente para encontrar la respuesta. Ser un profeta del Señor hacía daño al cerebro, al parecer. 

Dean parecía de verdad preocupado por el asunto. Ese muchacho se había vuelto loco también. ¡Probablemente iban a morir al amanecer y sólo le preocupaba eso! No podía ser. Era su propio y enfermo cerebro lo que distorsionaba la profecía, estaba seguro. 

Y entonces Chuck creyó que se había vuelto loco del todo. Dean se había dado cuenta de que tal vez Castiel moriría durante el ritual. Los diálogos se volvieron guiones de telenovela, con frases del estilo “no quiero perderte” y “moriría por ti”. Sintió nauseas y su cabeza pareció estallarle. Ahora deseó no haber bebido tanto. Pero no había forma de detener la visión. 

De pronto se encontró viendo una escena que parecía de una película para adultos. Cerró los ojos horrorizado, pero eso solo volvió la imagen (y el sonido!) más nítidos, sin las distracciones de los objetos de su semi-derruida casa. No, por favor, no quería ver eso. Pero no tenía forma de evitarlo. Golpearse la cabeza hasta caer inconciente, quizás.  
Por favor que me caiga un rayo encima, - pensó desesperado. Me voy a ir al infierno por delirar con esos dos. ¡Es un ángel! ¡No puedo tener fantasías eróticas con un ángel y un humano que ni siquiera soy yo! ¿Pero qué estoy pensando?-  
Tal vez sería mejor que lo que estaba viendo fuera algo que pasó o iba a pasar (¿o estaba pasando ahora mismo?), y no una creación de su propia mente completamente ebria. Al menos así no sería su culpa.   
¿O sería peor ser un voyeur involuntario?   
Lo que sí sabía, es que no iba a poder ver a Dean y a Castiel nunca más sin acordarse de eso. Y otra cosa de la que estaba seguro era que jamás lo escribiría.   
\- Quiero que se apague ya, por favor. No quiero ver más. No quiero.- Chuck casi sollozaba.

Pero Chuck era un profeta. Y lo que veía tenía un porqué y un significado. Lo supo de pronto, en un raro momento de lucidez, provocado por la desesperación. No era simplemente una escena erótica. Había verdadero sentimiento en ella. Entrega, fe, tal vez hasta amor. El amor que lleva a dar la vida por el ser amado, a dejarlo todo, a perderse a uno mismo por el otro. Un amor del que Chuck había sido testigo muy pocas veces en su vida. Y entonces supo que la escena era real, y que un amor como ese podría salvar el mundo. O condenarlo.


End file.
